


Living Together

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [22]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong thought it's easy to handle everything once you and your future husband lives together in one house but then, Yuta decided to mess his place.. he had enough.





	Living Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another Yutae one shot to share with you, guys. I'm sorry if you can see a lot of mistakes here. I'm writing through phone and during my break. I'm too busy to write but I can't stop thinking about this plot. 
> 
> Inspired from SHINee's One and I don't know how it happened.

 

Living together, Taeyong thought he can be the happiest man alive. Well, he is **happy** with Yuta. He loves it when he's cooking for him, watch him eat, see him sleeping on their shared bed, stare at his pretty face whenever he's busy working on his laptop and even take a few notes of his sleeping habits like not using pillow, snoring and stealing all the blankets only for him which Taeyong thought it's cute. Add to the fact that they can share bills and other expenses, Taeyong's life is at ease. Living with Yuta is the dream that he always wanted.

Not until he goes home at 8:30 PM, discovering his old work sheets on the floor, some of them were crumpled, Yuta's socks were everywhere, used plates on the other table with some crumbs on their sofa and their dogs, Ruby and Rapunzel chewing on his branded shoes while Yuta is there, busy watching anime on his laptop. Taeyong always goes home like this and cleans every mess that his fiance made. He sometimes questioned himself, _am I really ready to get married with this man?_ He shrugged it off and thought to himself, _of course I do. I love him so much. How can I even hesitate on that?_  

Taeyong doesn't think of that answer, for now. He threw his attache case and coat on the sofa, goes straight to their bed and slumped on their bed with his arm covering his eyes. He had a long day from work and all he ever want is to rest. He groaned so loud, trying to forget the mess outside and his fiance calling for him. 

"..Yongie?" Yuta showed up on their door frame. Taeyong took a peek from his arm. "..are you okay? You ignored me when I greeted you."  

"I'm tired, Yuta. Can you just fix all of your mess and leave me alone.. for once?" Yuta was taken aback from the cold words that his fiance used. He raised his brow and left to the living room where he made his mess. Taeyong felt sorry but he cannot move nor he can speak again due to exhaustion. He chose to lay down more and be dragged to dreamland. He took a mental note to apologize to him once he woke up.

 

 

 

He woke up with the sound of frying pans attacking the floor. He jolted up from the bed, afraid that someone entered their house and steal something. But when he glanced on his left, he didn't saw Yuta. He walked out of their room to check where he is and found him on the kitchen holding a broom and a dustpan, attempting to clean.

"Yukkuri?" Taeyong frowned when his fiance didn't answer. He was audible enough but why is Yuta not answering? 

"What are you doing, Yukkuri?" This time, he walked towards his fiance and back hugged him. Yuta didn't move but he only stood still with the broom and dustpan still in his hands. "I thought you want me to leave you alone... for once?" Yuta's voice was cold and deep. Taeyong then remembered the last interaction he had with him before he goes to sleep and he just want to slap himself right now. 

"Yuta.. I'm sorry.. I did-"

"You didn't mean to say those things? I get it that you're tired and all but next time can you be a little bit honest with me with what you really feel instead of snapping out to me like that?" Taeyong turned Yuta around to face him and cupped his cheeks to kiss his lips. Yuta still didn't move but he pouts his lip earning a chuckle from Taeyong. 

"Hey.. I just thought that.. you're always making a mess and it's frustrating me. I hope that you keep the house clean whenever I'm gone. That's all I ask for." Yuta isn't really angry but he felt disappointed when Taeyong said those words to him before he goes to sleep. He just thought that cleaning relieves stress just like what Johnny, Taeyong's former roommate, said. That's the reason why he always makes a mess everytime he goes home.

"So.. I shouldn't listen to Johnny's advices anymore.." Yuta bit his tongue in anger and it's Taeyong's turn to raise his brow. "..Johnny's advices?" He repeats and his eyes grew wide when he realized what he had said. "...oh dear god.. you didn't?" 

"..I did. I asked him some advices since he lived with you for so many years." Yuta looked down, finding his socks a bit interesting. Taeyong's heart melted and lifted Yuta's chin to look at him. 

"Yukkuri.. why don't you ask me, instead? I'm always willing to tell you what I prefer and what I want. Also, I'm always open to change for you. Okay?" 

"Don't change. I want to know the real you." Yuta reached for his cheek to caress it. "I'm sorry for the mess that I made. I'll stop doing that from now on." 

"I'm sorry for saying those words to you. I.. I.." Yuta hushed him up with a kiss. Taeyong pulled him closer to deepen it. 

"I love you, Yongie." 

"I love you too, Yukkuri."

Taeyong thought that he's the happiest man alive.. well, he isn't wrong anyways. He's happy and that's all what matters the most.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoyed this one. If you do, please do leave comments on what part you love this story and don't forget to leave kudos! ♡ Thank you for reading.


End file.
